Cold hands
by Just Dyana
Summary: Court OS de pur fluff sur ce que pourrait être la vie de Croyance/Credence après les évènements du film. Survivant difficilement, il trouve un refuge ailleurs. Croyance/OC.


La jeune femme s'agenouilla lentement à côté du garçon. Il tremblait. Elle passa sa main dans son dos avec beaucoup de douceur et se pencha vers lui, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Tout va bien, souffla-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle tenta de faire convainquant et rassurant.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi, pourtant le jeune homme leva ses yeux vers elle, et son coeur rata un battement. Elle n'y pouvait rien, Croyance avait cet effet-là sur elle. Il ne s'en était vraisemblablement pas rendu compte, et beaucoup des garçons de la maison la charriaient lourdement sur le sujet, prenant un malin plaisir à faire des sous-entendus qui la laissaient écarlate. Mais bien sûr, Croyance se contentait de les écouter, gardant la tête basse, le dos légèrement courbé.

Il était arrivé dans l'immeuble quelques mois plus tôt, et avait tout de suite été pris sous son aile par la Mère, comme tous les enfants et adolescents qui habitaient ici. La Mère était une vieille femme, extrêmement riche et pleine de lubies, qui adoptait des enfants, quand l'envie lui prenait. L'immeuble était donc peuplé de haut en bas par des enfants, et d'autres, un peu moins jeunes, comme Amelia. Beaucoup de ceux-là étaient déjà partis, d'ailleurs. Amelia, elle, avait choisi de rester. Parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller, et parce qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à trouver du travail.

Et puis Croyance était arrivé.

Les choses étaient devenues… Très différentes, depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du jeune homme brun. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. D'abord, on avait déclaré que c'était à elle de s'occuper de lui, sans réelle raison, et elle avait hoché docilement la tête. C'était ce qu'elle faisait, après tout : elle s'occupait des gens. Seulement, Croyance avait une façon bien à lui de se comporter, une façon douce et discrète d'agir. Il semblait toujours effrayé par tout, et Amelia avait, lentement, essayé de le… Comment disait-on ?

De le réinsérer dans la vie.

Ce qui faisait que maintenant, elle était amoureuse, mais alors, vraiment très amoureuse, d'un homme qui ne prendrait sans doute jamais la moindre initiative avec elle. Elle risquait de rester à l'attendre pendant longtemps. Très longtemps, même.

Pour toujours, en fait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas venir vers lui d'elle-même, ça ne se faisait pas. Pas dans ces années-là, pas avec une femme qui n'avait rien. Elle s'en voudrait si elle le bloquait.

Elle sentit Croyance se calmer lentement contre elle. Ses tremblements se firent moins réguliers, puis cessèrent totalement. Il s'apaisait. Elle se recula alors avec douceur, et le vit lever les yeux vers elle. Des yeux inquiets mais reconnaissants. Elle se sentit rougir et se détesta instantanément. Elle prit place à côté de lui et posa sa main sur celle du garçon. Il se raidit vaguement au contact, puis se détendit de nouveau.

\- Tu peux me parler, tu sais, dit-elle dans un simple murmure.

Il hocha la tête dans un moment saccadé. Il savait, il savait bien, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il se sentait toujours tellement décalé, tellement vulnérable,… Même Amélia, qui était toujours tellement gentille avec lui, l'effrayait.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais rien, Croyance…

Il s'ébroua. Il n'aimait pas ce nom, il le détestait. Il aurait préféré qu'on ne l'appelle pas comme ça, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, parvint-il à dire, la gorge nouée.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Elle avait vraiment espéré qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, elle parviendrait à lui faire dire quelques mots. À le décharger un peu de son fardeau trop lourd, quitte à porter plus, elle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était ce chemin là aussi qu'elle voulait prendre. Avec lui. Il ne la laissait rien faire.

Elle se leva, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec embarras. Elle voulait l'aider, vraiment, mais elle était complètement à court d'idée. Elle observa le garçon qui avait baissé les yeux, n'osant pas la regarder, craignant de l'avoir mise en colère.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui, et leva une main pour caresser son visage. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Graves - non, Grindelwald - et sa mère, ils faisaient ça aussi. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle allait le blesser ? Le trahir ? Comme eux ? Il garda les yeux baissés.

Ne jamais regarder le danger dans les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, ça l'éloignerait.

Amélia se pencha en avant, inclinant légèrement la tête, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Croyance, avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie. Il ne parut pas réagir, mais en réalité il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les lèvres du garçon étaient étonnamment froides, découvrait Amélia pendant ce temps-là.

Et puis, elle le sentit bouger, très, très légèrement contre elle. Entrouvrir la bouche, simplement. Elle eut la surprise de s'entendre soupirer. Après seulement quelques secondes, elle recula, sentant la gêne l'envahir violemment. Elle était désormais tout à fait écarlate. Croisant son regard, elle constata que lui était troublé, mais ne semblait pas dans le même état qu'elle.

\- Euh. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi et se souvenant de ses belles résolutions de ne pas faire le premier pas.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Croyance, baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Son cœur accéléra violemment dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle dans un véritable cri du cœur.

Croyance hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu peux… te rasseoir, proposa-t-il tout bas.

Amélie sourit, ravie, et revint se placer à côté de lui, mêlant cette fois-ci ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme.

Sa main s'était réchauffée.

* * *

 _Pur fluff pour me soulager moi-même de la vie de Croyance. J'avais à la base prévu une histoire entière entre Croyance et une Moldue à la peau noire qui vivrait donc toute la discrimination qu'on peut imaginer à l'époque, mais je me suis découragée. (sans grande raison valable) En espérant que ce texte, du coup très court et très simple, vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review pour l'auteur !  
_

 _Dyana._


End file.
